


Day eighteen; Myths

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: Some fun with demons
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day eighteen; Myths

People always say that if you hang your foot off the bed at night, a demon will eat it. Well, that’s not true; most demons don’t like the taste of humans, though they will grab it to see if the person is a light sleeper...it’s always more fun when they are.  


Though Tagoe isn’t known to be very mischievous; his boss is. The dictator, as he’s called by the demons he created, doesn’t leave the warmth of Hell without his most powerful creation and his newly acquired human friend. Whenever the dictator comes across a foot or a hand dangling off of a bed, he just has to mess around with the human it’s connected too.  


He’s grabbed hands, yanked people off their beds, tickled feet, scratched arms, and so, so much more. His new human friend seems to follow in the dictator’s footsteps with mischief, leaving the demon deer to babysit his boss and a young child, which was not part of his job.  


The chaos pair always found Tagoe to be a buzzkill or a party pooper, but he was really just trying to keep the two hidden from the eyes of humans. Sure, human’s have seen Tagoe before; that’s how he met the kid who follows him around now but no mortal soul still part of the overworld has gazed upon the dictator himself, and the boy they have with them could get them in a lot of hellfire if someone were to recognize him. So Tagoe takes the insults and complaints about him in one ear and out the other just so he can keep his boss and his new human friend out of trouble. Just because he’s from Hell doesn’t mean he has no heart; he just doesn’t have a soul.


End file.
